Spore of the Devil
| date = 2266 | stardate = 19:29:51 }} Spore of the Devil was a comic book story published by Gold Key Comics in 1978. It was the 18th of 22 stories drawn by Alden McWilliams and the 19th of 20 stories written by Arnold Drake. Summary Kirk, Scotty and Spock discover an alien directing the development of a medieval world. The alien does not know where he is from. References Characters :James T. Kirk • Ledoy • Mixodar • Rolano • Montgomery Scott • Spock • Sylva • Vrunon • Wobine King Arthur • Sir Galahad • Saint George • Hikaru Sulu • Unnamed USS Enterprise personnel (2260s) (transporter operator) Starships and vehicles :emergency capsule • ( ) • imperial barge • rowboat • Vrunon's ship Locations :Jodarr • Shrine at Dafu Earth (Medieval Europe, Spain) Races and cultures :Human • Vrunon's species • Vulcan States and organizations :Federation • Kuderian Guards Science and technology :bio-energy • brain • cloning • electric generator • electricity • holography • orientation tape • phaser • printing press • radar • radio • radio energy • rifle • seizure • tricorder • video tape Ranks and titles :adjutant • captain • • major • king • knight • wizard Other references :arena • armor • bear • bull ring • castle • cave • chivalry • coronation • crystal • dancer • day • dragon • empire • feudalism • gold • gong • gordoon • helmet • Homeric ship • horse • iron • joust • lizard • magic • marriage • medieval • meteorite • moat • mountain • oar • penny • planet • river • science • shield • shrine • standard • sword • toreador • trumpet • volcano • war • water • winged kurgo • year Appendices Related media * }} – In 2266, Argylus had an advanced society with a feudal-looking appearance, complete with castles, warlords, kings and robotic knights. * – In 2268, the crashes on a world in the Dark Ages, prompting Spock, Pavel Chekov and Claire to sneak into a castle and avoid Inquisitors. * – In 2279, Kirk was drugged and forced into jousting combat in a feudal society while trying to rescue Spock. Background * The gordoon and winged kurgo were strikingly similar animals. When McCoy heard the name gordoon, he thought it was the kurgo, as if its name had been unintentionally changed by the writer. Both were blue hawk-faced dragons, but they did have different tails, wing textures, tongues, and number of back ridges. * No reason was given why Starfleet officers would mingle with a feudal society. However, the locals hailed them as “visitors from space,” so this was not a first contact mission. Images gold Key 57.jpg|Cover image. vrunon.jpg|Vrunon. crewGK57.jpg|The crew. gK57-Ledoy.jpg|Emperor Ledoy. gK57-Vrunon-disguise.jpg|Vrunon as seen thanks to a holographic projector. gK57-Rolano.jpg|Guard Rolano. gK57-Silva.jpg|Silva. gK57-Mixodar.jpg|Adjutant Mixodar. gK57-Vrunon-migraine.jpg|Vrunon suffered from migraines. gK57-barge-shrine.jpg|Imperial barge approaching the Shrine at Dafu. gK57-bear.jpg|A bear threatens Vrunon. gK57-gordoon.jpg|A gordoon. gK57-kurgo.jpg|A winged kurgo. Connections Timeline | after1=Brain-Damaged Planet | }} External links * * * Category:TOS comics